Team Exceed
by Fir'eFaereo
Summary: Happy is upset that he's the only Exceed in Fairy Tail who doesn't have any special powers. The 3 Exceeds of Fairy Tail come together to help Happy discover his potential.
1. Happy Not So Happy

"Hey Happy, here's a fish for you!" greeted Lucy to Happy with a fish to offer.

"Nah I don't feel like eating one right now," replied Happy, turning down the offer.

"?" Lucy gasped. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

Happy continued to sulk. "Sigh…"

"Ah? What's on your mind Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, how could you possibly turn down a fish? Something must be up," added Lucy.

Plue, Lucy's celestial spirit, approached Happy and initiated a discussion.

"So what's up?" Natsu asked Plue.

"Puu-pun. Puu-puu-pun." Plue replied. Up till now only Natsu and Happy can comprehend Plue's words.

"Oh really? Why didn't you tell us Happy?" Natsu asked, now really concerned with Happy.

"What, what? What happened to Happy?" asked Lucy, her voice piqued with concern.

"I just found it too embarrassing to discuss…" Happy replied Natsu, still looking down with disappointment.

"Puu-puu puu-puu-pun, puu," Plue continued.

Lucy was getting agitated. "Can somebody please tell me what is going on here?"

"Aah, Lucy. Happy feels upset that he is the only Exceed in the guild that doesn't have any special skills. Charle has got control of her premonition powers and even gained control of simple mind control magic. And Lily has mastered controlling his battle form and his Musica Sword," explained Erza, who just entered with Gray.

"Ehh…?" Lucy asked. "Is it true, Happy?"

Plue and Natsu both nodded their heads while Happy himself remained quiet.

"Uhh… Aye…" he finally replied.

"Aww… you shouldn't let that bring you down. After all, you've got one thing special. You were the first Exceed of Fairy Tail, right?" cheered Lucy.

"Uhh… Mmm, aye." Happy hesitantly agreed.

"Hmm this is really bugging him a lot huh?" Lucy thought to herself.

"Oh? Speaking of Exceeds, where are Lily and Charle? Gajeel and Wendy too?" Gray asked.

"Gajeel went to train with Lily by the river side. Wendy and Charle went to get some umbrellaroots for Mira at the garden," Natsu answered.

"Then have you tried discussing with them about this, Happy? Who knows if Lily and Charle knows a thing or two that might help you?" Gray asked Happy.

"Yeah! You can probably ask Charle to help you see your potential, and ask Lily if this was common in Extalia," Lucy suggested with great enthusiasm.

"Eh? Did somebody call for me?" sounded the female Exceed.

"Oh great, you're back, Wendy and Charle!" Lucy greeted them.

"Hey, I heard my name. Looking for me?" Lily asked, joining in the conversation.

"Ahh I see you're done with your training, guys," greeted Erza.

"Hello everyone! We are back!" Wendy smiled. "Happy? You look really down today?"

"That is so unlike you. What happened?" Charle asked.

"He's been really quiet the whole day." Natsu answered them. "He's upset abou…"

"I'm really sad. I'm really jealous…" Happy spoke again. "How come you guys have all the cool magic? Charle you can predict the future and even read minds. Lily, you can morph into your battle form and gain so much strength. Me? I can only hope my faith in Fairy Tail would be abe to give me that strength and magic. Other than that, I'm useless…" Tears started flowing down his face as he clenched his fist. Happy's mind was flooding with images of how impressive his fellow Exceeds' magic are.

"Why would you think that way? Every Exceed has a special ability. You probably haven't discovered it yet," Lily tried comforting Happy.

"Puu-puu puu-puun. Puu-pun, puu." Plue added.

"Yes, Plue! Happy, you have always been a good partner at catching fish and providing us the supplies we need!" Natsu added excitedly.

"Plus, out of the three of us, you are the only one who can do Max Speed so quick and swiftly," Ended Charle.

"See, Happy. You do have something special." Lucy smiled at Happy.

Happy looked up for the first time in hours. "Thanks everyone."

"Hey, how about this? Why not, the three of you go out on a mission?" Gray initiated. "It'll be something more like a journey for Happy to discover his potential. That way he could probably learn himself more and gain some confidence."

"Hmm, sounds like a good plan Gray," Erza agreed.

"Oh. I like that idea Gray bro!" encouraged Wendy. "What about you Charle?"

"I guess it's a good idea. Plus you're much capable by yourself now, and you have the team here to take care of you. You, Lily? You up to it?" Charle directed the conversation to the black Exceed.

"I wouldn't mind, but I'd have to ask Gajeel first," Lily replied.

"YEAH SURE LILY!" Gajeel shouted across the guild, eavesdropping in the conversation from afar. "GO SHOW THAT PINK HAIRED BOZO HOW STRONG YOU ARE! KIHIHI!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, RUSTY PUNK?" Natsu shouted back at Gajeel, ready to get into a brawl.

"Hmm… Here comes another childish argument," sighed Gray.

"Err… You do that a lot too…" Lucy reminded Gray.

"Puu-pun…" Plue tugged onto Lucy's skirt.

"No silly, you can't go with them without me," Lucy told Plue. "I know you want to play with them, but this is really important for Happy," Lucy patted Plue.

"Alright, so how about we go off for this journey in 2 days time? Prepare ourselves and then we're ready to go," Lily planned.

"Right, I'm ready for it! Happy?" replied Charle enthusiastically.

Wiping the tears of his face, and encouraged by the confidence of his guild mates, Happy smiled and cheered, "AYE! I'm ready! Team Exceed, here we go!"


	2. Go We Go

Two days have passed so quickly and the team was more than excited for Team Exceed to start on their journey.

"Happyyyy!" Natsu yelled. "Are you done yet?"

"Aye! I'm coming, Natsu!" replied the blue Exceed.

Not long, he appeared into the hall of the guild. Bringing along with him was his favourite green bag, filled with fishes, fruits and some canned food. Oh and there were also fishes, in case I didn't mention that.

"Are you ready, Charle and Lily?" Happy asked. "I'm bringing us lots of food."

"Didn't you bring yourself any form of weapons? Like a bat maybe?" Charle asked.

"Why would I need them? Anyway I can throw the fruits as projectiles," Happy naively answered.

"Oh, alright then. Lily? You ready?"

"I'm all set. And thanks for bringing supplies for us, Happy. I really appreciate it," said Lily.

"Ahh how wonderful! The three of you are going on a journey together!" Lucy exclaimed, "We're gonna miss you though…"

"Yes! Charle please be careful…" reminded the worried Wendy.

"Ok guys," called Erza, "Here are some spell tokens. There are 12 of them in total."

"Spell tokens?" Happy interrupted.

"Spell tokens enable wizards to use magic spells from other kinds of magic that are practiced by their close allies. However they are all meant for single use. Now be quiet and listen to Erza first." Charle explained to Happy.

"Right, thanks Charle. So as I mentioned, there are 12 of them. For now, you can only use magic spells practiced by the 6 of us here – Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel and myself. But let me remind you again. Each token can only be used once, so use them wisely."

"Thank you very much for the tokens, Erza," thanked Lily upon receiving the tokens.

"Hey so can I summon Plue to play with us?" asked the excited Happy.

"No! We'd just be wasting them. We should use them for combat in case we face trouble," warned Charle.

"Wow Wendy, this is gonna be a really fruitful experience for them huh… Heh heh…" Lucy whispered to Wendy, who parroted her laughter.

"DO YOUR BEST LILY! KNOCK OUT ALL THE LOSERS THAT COME IN YOUR WAY!" encouraged Gajeel in great enthusiasm.

"YOU TOO HAPPY! SHOW EVERYONE WHAT IT IS TO BE MY GREATEST PARTNER!" Natsu added in, obviously trying to compete with Gajeel.

Rolling his eyes away from the fire and iron dragon slayers, Gray turned to the Exceeds and suggested, "Ummm I think you guys should go off now before their childish argument get worse."

"WHO YOU CALLING CHILDISH, MR STRIPPER?" yelled both of them simultaneously. Instantly, Gray too joined in the argument.

"Right, we're leaving now. Please give us your support throughout. And again, thank you very much for the tokens," greeted Lily politely.

Spreading their wings, Happy bid, "Aye! Bye everyone!" while Charle requested, "Please take care of Wendy!"

With that, Team Exceed flew off, soaring into their adventures.

Wendy couldn't help but to shed a tear. "Awww Wendy, don't cry. They're gonna come back right? Maybe Charle might even bring you a gift," comforted Lucy.

"Nah Lucy sis. I'm alright. I'm just so glad to see Charle so thoughtful about someone else but me. And she seems to believe in me more and letting me alone. We have really grown haven't we?"

"Definitely! So don't cry alright? We'll go have some fun today."

"Did you just say fun, Lucy? How about helping me tidy up my rooms? I need some help with arranging my armors," suggested Erza.

"T-T-That's not fu…" before Lucy could finish her sentence, Erza interrupted her and dragged the both of them to Fairy Hills. "We're gonna have lots of fun!"

-(Later that day)-

"Eh?" Natsu paused. "Where are the girls and the Exceeds?"

"What are you talking about? They're right he…" Gajeel was also stunned. "WHAT?"

"Have they all left already?" questioned the surprised Gray.

The three men stood there dumbfounded and feeling guilty for not giving a proper goodbye to Team Exceed.


	3. I

Sun and rain, night and day. Team Exceed hadn't stopped flying for two days since they took flight for their journey. After much discussion, they decided to visit Happy's parents first at Earthland's Extalia. According to Pantherlily, Exceeds usually will inherit a special ability from either one of his parents, like how Charle got her prediction abilities from her mother Chagotte and Lily getting his morphing abilities from his father.

Happy was really excited about seeing his parents again. After they have arrived in Earthland, Happy soon learned about his family and was really grateful about having relatives around. His parents also knew Lily and Charle as they always visit Extalia together.

"Dear, I think our son is coming home with his friends today." Marl said to her husband, Lucky.

"KAAAAHHHH! What are you talking about? He's not gonna come back today," responded Lucky.

"Well, why don't you look at what's up there…" Marl replied, pointing to the sky. "Here they come. I'm gonna prepare some milk."

"KAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm not prepared!"

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! Charle and Lily are here too!" Happy called.

"Good evening Mama Marl and Papa Lucky!" greeted the visitors.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH why didn't you tell us you were coming?" asked the loving but aggressive father, who was ready to swing his hoe.

"Oh, dear, why don't you let them in first?" said Marl before welcome the three young Exceeds. "Come on in sweethearts. I've got some milk ready for you."

Upon settling down, Marl started the ball rolling. Lily and Charle explained to Happy's parents about the current situation while the latter kept quiet.

"So by any chance what kind of abilities do you think Happy could have inherited?" Lily asked.

"Hmm… if according to my family, we should be able to cook really well. For many generations my ancestors have worked for the royalties as cooks," explained Marl. "What about you dear?"

"KAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH my family is obviously really good in hunting and farming. We have got the greatest skills in terms of survival!" Lucky proudly boasted.

"I think you've inherited your abilities from your father, Happy. You can hunt fish quite well, and honestly, you cannot really cook now can you? You eat your fishes as soon as you catch them," said Charle to Happy

"But honey, why are you so concerned about having special abilities? I think you're perfect the way you are," assured Marl.

"We've been telling that to him too. And he's been a very good partner for Natsu anyway," continued Charle.

Happy kept mum. As much as he was thankful for the encouragement, he still hoped there was some way for him to achieve special abilities that could help the rest of the team in the future.

"Now, why don't the three of you stay over for the night. You guys have been flying for some time haven't you? You definitely need some good rest."

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Not for you, Happy!" yelled Lucky. "You're gonna be helping me with the crops tonight!"

"A-A-Aye Dad…" Happy agreed hesitantly.

"Thanks for the accommodation Mama Marl," Charle said politely.

"May I be of any help Papa Lucky?" asked Lily, who felt bad not offering any help to the father and son.

"KYAAAHHHHHHH! No! Go on and rest! You're our visitor! Happy should be the one working here!"

With that, Lily replied, "Alright, thank you. I'll be going in then. By noon tomorrow we'll be setting out to see queen Chagotte. She could probably help us see what possibilities might be out there. Good night Papa Lucky, Mama Marl. Please be careful and not try to work too hard."

As the night sky darkens, Lily and Charle went in for the night's rest while Happy had to help his father out in the farm.

Watching the father and son at the farm, Marl thought to herself, "Haha. It always warms my heart to see you spending time with your son, dear. And to think he's got such lovely friends by his side, too."

Then she proceeded to wonder, "Why didn't you want to mention to him that we are actually descendants of the Sonic Exceeds. That we are especially gifted at using Aera at the speed of light.

Coincidentally, at the same time, Lucky was thinking to himself, "Look how wonderful our son has grown, Marl. KYAAAHHH! It brings me joy to see him becoming more and more of a Sonic Exceed. And I believe, I don't have to tell him of his identity because I believe in him. I know him and his friends are going to discover it themselves. I believe in you, Happy."

"Uh? Is this some kind of carrot, Dad?" questioned happy, who broke his train of thoughts.

"KYAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT AWAY! THAT"S A TORRAC WORM!" Lucky yelled frantically.

The night went on with the father breaking out in constant outburst as his son keeps making mistakes, while the mother watched from the door smiling to herself.


End file.
